


Portuguese State Dinner

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "These guys are quick...and thorough.  You had a name before our third date."





	Portuguese State Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Portuguese State Dinner**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Slash  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** "These guys are quick...and thorough. You had a name before our third date."  
**Written:** 2006-01-14  
**Author's Note:** This is #22 in the **Love Connection** series. 

Lauren reached for her vibrating cell phone, scowling as she spilled her can of Pepsi. Thank God she had not spilled it on her phone or dress. 

"Hello." 

"Hey, are you ready? We're downstairs." 

"Aren't you going to come up?" 

"I can't Lauren. The place has not been scoured. You know I barely had time to pick you up and…" 

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. I'm on my way down." 

Lauren flipped her cell phone closed, dropping it in her purse. She checked her face once more, added a bit more lip-gloss and left the apartment. In the elevator Lauren tried to tell her this was just another date, dinner, dancing, and a little champagne. It was a warm night as she walked out of the building into the waiting limo. There was also a black SUV behind it. 

"I see you brought the whole gang." Lauren said with a smile. 

"Sorry, protocol. You look good." 

"Thank you. Can I have a kiss?" 

Smiling, Nancy put her arm around her and pulled her close. The kiss was soft; Lauren smiled. 

"Should I tell you how dreadfully boring this is going to be?" 

"Maybe for you, but I intend to have a blast." 

"Um, blast and State Dinner don't usually go hand and hand. Unless you are drinking lots of champagne." 

"I'm going to meet the President; that's a blast. Plus CJ will be there. And Nora, Donna, and Josh. I will be drinking lots of champagne." 

She kissed Nancy again. Nancy pushed Lauren's hair behind her ear. 

"I don't even know how much we'll see each other tonight." Nancy said. "I'll apologize beforehand." 

"I'll accept." 

The limo pulled up to the East entrance of the White House and they got out. The press was around and Lauren recognized Andrea Lane from CNN and some people from the Post. Flashbulbs went off but the National Security Advisor hustled them pretty quickly into the White House. 

"OK, there is something we have to discuss." Nancy said, trying to avoid having her hand held. 

"What's the matter?" 

"OK, I'm not comfortable with public displays of affection tonight. Well, ever really. This is the first time I have ever brought anyone to a dinner and it is important to me that we both remember this is my job. I may not be able to spend as much time with you as I like but CJ and Nora will be there. It won't exactly be a good time but you won't want to bite off your foot to escape either." 

"With a ringing endorsement like that, how can I not be excited?" Lauren asked with a smile. "So, no hand holding?" 

Nancy pulled her into an East Wing doorway. Lauren smiled as Nancy put her arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

"Mmm, wow Nance." 

"The rest can wait until we get home." 

Home, Lauren thought. Four months and it felt so right, so comfortable. 

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight Dr. McNally?" 

"I have to admit the dress is new." 

She was dressed in a strapless lavender Armani dress with a matching duster. She felt sexy tonight and the overpriced, yet gorgeous, dress had nothing to do with it. It was the beautiful woman who was on her arm but technically not on her arm. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Nancy said. 

"I'm so nervous, but excited too. I'm getting ready to meet the President of the United States." 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

"Mr. President, this is Lauren Pierdon." 

Lauren smiled as Jed Bartlet squeezed her hand. She and Leo had already met. 

"I have heard absolutely nothing about you, I'm afraid. Nancy knows how to keep things from me better than most." 

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." 

"Tell me what you do Lauren." 

"I'm a program director for CNN. I work on the _Situation Room_." 

"Ah, Wolf is a good man. And you have a Masters Degree from UCBerkeley." 

"In history sir. I have a double bachelors in history and communications." 

"Where?" the President asked. 

"Wilson College sir." 

He looked at Leo. 

"She should be working for us Leo. See what you can do about that." 

"I absolutely will not sir. There is already much too much fraternization in this damn building." 

Jed Bartlet smiled. 

"Are you enjoying your first State Dinner Lauren?" 

"I love it sir. The orchestra is fantastic though I have not been asked to dance." 

She shot a look at Nancy but the National Security Advisor was unfazed. 

"That's because most of the men in the room are afraid of Nancy." 

"Not all of them sir." Nancy replied. 

"Those who are not will be in due time. Lauren, would you like to dance with me?" 

Lauren gasped. 

"Oh my goodness, I would love to Mr. President." 

"Do you mind Nancy?" he asked. 

The National Security Advisor shook her head. They walked away, leaving Nancy and Leo. 

"Dance with me Doctor." He held out his hand. 

"Rumors circulate randomly about you having very nimble feet." 

"Rumors seem to circulate about all kinds of nimble parts of my body. I believe my wife started them." 

Nancy slipped her hand in his. 

"See Leo, I wasn't going to go there but you just had to brag." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Nancy, you look magnificent." 

She accepted a kiss from Alexandre Ramos, the Prime Minister of Portugal. She smiled graciously. 

"It is wonderful to see you Alex. Tell me why Marianna didn't make the trip." 

"She is suffering from a cold and the doctor did not think it was a good idea. My God, you really do get more beautiful every time I see you." 

"Thank you." 

"When will you be in Lisbon again?" 

"Sometime around the first of the year I'm sure. Secretary Berryhill will be there sooner than that." 

"The kind of hospitality I have in mind," he lowered his voice. "I don't think Secretary Berryhill would be interested. Even if he were, I wouldn't be." 

Nancy smiled, removing his hand from her hip. 

"You are a suave devil Alex. I am involved and even if I weren't, married men are not my thing." 

"Yes, Americans do tend to be rigid when it comes to that sort of thing." 

Truth be told Nancy would much rather have a night of wild passion with Marianna Ramos than her husband. Still, he was certainly not the first man to brush up against her. It truly was a hazard of the job. She spotted Sam and saw her out. 

"Excuse me Alex; I must speak to Sam Seaborn. Be sure to save me a dance if you promise to keep your hands to yourself." 

"I can make no such promise." 

Nancy grabbed a bewildered Sam by the arm. 

"Just pretend we're talking." Nancy said. "I wanted to get away from the Prime Minister." 

"I've been in this situation before. Women love to pretend to talk to me." 

"You're just that type of guy Sam." 

"Yes ma'am." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Right there, see she really should've thought twice before wearing that dress." 

Nora, CJ, and Lauren sat at a table eating appetizers and sipping champagne. The party was in full swing but would be over in an hour or so. 

"You guys don't have to keep me company." Lauren said as Donna joined them at the table. "I know you're all probably busy." 

"Nah." CJ waved away the comment. "These are meet and greets mostly. A chance to drink and have your photo taken." 

"Or fall in love." Donna added. 

"What are you talking about?" Nora asked. "Damn, I could use a cigarette." 

"The Indonesian State Dinner. That's the night Leo and I sorta went on our first date." 

"And how does one sorta go on a first date?" Lauren asked. 

"It was coffee and pie at the Georgetown Diner. Not exactly whirlwind. What are you and Nancy doing after this shindig?" 

"I'm having worse case scenario of her putting me in a cab and going back to the OEOB." 

"It is hard to love a workaholic." Nora said. "Oh God, check out the pink ensemb over by the bar." 

They all looked, stifling varying degrees of laughter. 

"OK, P.C. stands for poor choice." CJ said. 

"And they call you Flamingo." Donna said laughing. 

"Hey, what is your Secret Service name Donna?" CJ asked. 

"Madison." 

"Dammit. I really want to have mine changed." 

"Did you say something about a cigarette Nora?" Lauren asked. 

"I did. Care to join me on the portico?" 

"Sounds terrific." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey there." 

Josh approached Lauren as she walked away from the bar where she left her empty water glass. 

"Hey Josh, how's it going?" 

"Pretty good. You look…amazing." 

"This old thing." 

They both laughed. Lauren wore a silver blue Calvin Klein slip dress with very little back and a matching wrap. 

"A girl doesn't get to meet the President everyday. I wanted to make sure I looked my best." 

"You're flying solo tonight?" 

"I'm here with Nancy. She's been pretty busy tonight but I figured as much." 

"I have to say if you were my date, dressed like that, I'd be hard pressed for a reason to leave your side." 

Lauren smiled. 

"I was just going to go and find her. Oh, there she is. Do you know who she's talking to?" 

Josh turned and looked. 

"That's Doug Pierce." He replied. 

"That's Doug Pierce? He looks a lot different than I imagined. He is legendary in this town but I doubt you can find five people who actually knows what he looks like." 

"Would you like to meet him?" 

"Really? Yeah, I know he's Nancy's mentor." 

"Come with me." 

Josh guided her along with his hand on her back. They walked over and if looks could kill Josh would have fell over right there. Instead, he extended his hand. 

"Hey there Doug." 

"Hello Joshua. Looks like you saved Nancy the 20-foot walk. She was just going to go and fetch this fair lady." 

"Is that so?" Lauren asked. 

"Yeah." Nancy slipped her arm around her and pulled her close. 

"Lauren Pierdon, this is Doug Pierce." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Doug kissed her hand. "Nancy, her beauty was an understatement." 

"Mr. Pierce, you are too much." 

"I really am. Please call me Doug. No one calls me Mr. Pierce except interns and people asking for favors. Are you having a good time tonight?" 

"It's certainly interesting. Josh and I were just chatting." 

Josh smiled at the mention of his name. 

"Josh, go find Sam." Nancy said. 

"Why?" 

"Because." 

"Oh, yes ma'am. Bye Lauren." 

"Bye." She waved. 

She was content in Nancy's arms; he was no longer needed. 

"This is the closest we've been all night." Lauren said. 

"I know. There are the rules of propriety." 

Lauren nodded as Doug lit a cigar. 

"So young lady, tell me about yourself. What has my Nancy so enamored?" 

"I don't recall using the word enamored Douglas." 

"Mmm hmm. We'll get a table and talk." 

Lauren slid her arm in his and they walked away from Nancy. She sighed, past ready to go. Flirting with CJ would pass some time but she wanted to talk to Fitz about Qumar before they both called it a night. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Fitz said my vivaciousness will be good for you. Is vivaciousness a word?" 

Lauren and Nancy were heading for an exit. The dinner was winding down and she left her deputy in charge. She would be back at 7am and hoped that certain countries' tentative agreements not to blow each other to hell remained until then. 

"I'm not sure at all if that's a word." 

"You have a big dictionary at your place. We can look it up." 

"Are you drunk?" 

They were saluted at the door and met by a team of five Secret Service agents. 

"Probably a bit." Lauren replied, climbing into the limo. 

"Well, when we get home looking up words will be the last thing on my mind." 

When the door closed she took Lauren into her arms. 

"Having you there all night and not being able to touch you was like a cookie dangling in front of my face." 

"What kind of cookie?" Lauren asked. 

She giggled as Nancy kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. 

"A sugar cookie…with M&Ms." 

"That's a hell of a cookie." 

"You're a hell of a woman." 

She ran her hand through Nancy's hair, drawing her into a passionate kiss. 

"Always wear your hair down." Lauren mumbled between kisses. "Its so sexy, and I love it." 

"This phase, where we can't get enough of each other, has to be nearing an end." The National Security Advisor said in a matter of fact tone. 

"Bite your tongue." 

Lauren slid her hand up Nancy's leg, further and further. Sliding her hand between her thighs and squeezing. Nancy sighed. 

"We'll be home soon." She whispered. "Oh baby." 

Lauren slid her hand in Nancy's panties and moved her fingers across her folds. Arching her back, Nancy let out a purr. 

"Mmm, boo boo kitty." Lauren whispered in her ear. "You're nice and wet. Hold onto that…it will come in handy later." 

Nancy smiled as the limo stopped. Lauren reluctantly pulled away and they both straightened out their clothing as the door opened. 

"Thank you Tommy. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Dr. McNally." 

Lauren looked back once more at the escort before they disappeared into the building. They had three agents with them. Nancy was used to the escort and though Lauren didn't seem uncomfortable with the new friends it was something they had yet to discuss. 

"Bishop is in for the night." The female agent said into her mouthpiece. "Equestrian is with her." 

"I have a name already?" Lauren asked. 

"These guys are quick…and thorough. You had a name before our third date." 

The agents swept through the large condo as Nancy kicked off her pumps. She went straight for the kitchen to make coffee and Lauren followed. She stopped along the way to smell the fresh sunflowers in the hallway vase. 

"The flowers are beautiful." Lauren said. 

"Sunflowers are my absolute weakness. I never remember to buy them myself. Doug bought me two dozen. Do you want coffee?" 

"Yes." Lauren lit a cigarette. "Isn't it weird to always have people trampling through your apartment?" 

"Not anymore." 

The head of the detail came into the room. 

"You have the all clear Doctor." 

"Thank you." 

She walked over to him. 

"Ms. Pierdon will be staying the night." She said quietly. 

"We will have to sit and talk about this soon ma'am, with Agent Butterfield. If this becomes even a semi-permanent situation we will have to accommodate." 

"Of course. Monday alright?" 

"Yes ma'am. Goodnight Dr. McNally; Ms. Pierdon." 

"Bye Carl." Lauren waved. 

"Is there a problem with me staying here?" she asked when the agents had left the condo. 

Nancy did not allow agents in her house; that was too much. They had posts outside and stayed in the smaller condo across the hall. That was enough of an invasion in her life. She did not need them outside of her bedroom door. 

"Is there going to be a problem with me staying here?" Lauren asked. 

Nancy handed her a cup of coffee and sat at the table. 

"No, but there is protocol. You've already been vetted three times…they are satisfied." 

"Vetted huh? An audition to be your girlfriend. Did I pass?" 

"If there was something Ron Butterfield didn't like about you you wouldn't be have been allowed within 39 ½ feet of the President." 

Lauren nodded. So obviously she passed. She wondered how much Nancy now knew about her. 

"I think we should check out vivaciousness." She said. 

"No. You owe me a dance." Nancy said. "I had to watch you dance all night. I want my turn." 

Nancy took her coffee cup into the living room and over to the CD player. She slipped a disc in and Stevie Wonder came out of the speakers. Nancy held out her hand. 

"Do you like Stevie Wonder?" she asked. 

"Of course I do." 

Nancy held her in her arms as he sang _Knocks Me Off My Feet_. 
    
    
      
    
    
        _I see us in the park
    Strolling the summer days
    Of imaginings in my head
    And words from my heart
    Told only to the wind
    Felt even without being said
    I don't want to bore you with it
    My troubles
    But there is something about your love
    That makes me weak
    And knocks me off my feet._
      
    
    
    

"You know the chorus of this song?" Nancy whispered. 

"Mmm." 

Lauren hardly wanted to think about what Nancy was trying to say. It had only been four months and though she was quite aware of her own feelings, she was unsure of Nancy's. It was better for them to take it slow anyway. Who knew how far they could take it with their busy careers pushing them along. A relationship took so much more than feelings. Lauren smiled as Nancy softly sang the lyrics in her ear. 

"I don't want to bore you with it, but I love you, I love you, I love you." 

Lauren wrapped her arms tighter around the National Security Advisor's waist moaning her approval. 

"This is our first dance and I am loving it." Nancy said. Her hand crept up Lauren's spine. 

"It is pretty nice. I think it would be nice to take this in the bedroom, though I don't want you to take off the dress." 

"Why? You may be pleasantly surprised by what's underneath." 

They moved into the bedroom, kissing the whole way. Nancy left the CD player on and the music followed them. Lauren smiled, moving out of her arms and letting the dress fall at her feet. She wore no bra and a tiny pair of sheer underwear. The smile never left her face as she moved across the bed. 

"Get undressed Dr. McNally." 

Nancy's lips quirked into a smile as she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. Nancy put it across the chair, standing in front of Lauren in a lavender strapless bra and matching panties. The program director was almost positive she lost the ability to breathe. 

"Damn." She muttered. 

"What?" Nancy frowned. 

"What nothing. You are so beautiful. You don't even know it do you?" 

Lauren was not sure, the lights in the room were very dim, but Nancy seemed to be blushing. She held out her hand, and Nancy took it, moving over to the bed. Lauren brought her down, teasing Nancy's neck and shoulders with soft kisses. 

"I owe you hours of attention." Lauren whispered. "I had to watch you move all over that party in that sexy dress. Do you know what that did to me?" 

"Not really." Nancy replied. 

"I'll show you." 

Lauren undressed her, loving the look in Nancy's big brown eyes as her underwear hit the floor. She caressed Nancy's face, dipping to kiss her throat. Her lips and mouth nibbled and teased until Nancy finally moaned. It took a lot to get Nancy excited and Lauren was up for the challenge tonight. Nancy's back arched as Lauren sucked her hard. 

"Goddamn, I am in love with your nipples." 

"Ooh baby I love when you talk like that." 

"They taste so sweet, like chocolate drops. I love chocolate." 

"Oh God." 

Lauren stroked between her thighs, slow and lazily. Nancy bit down on her desire…she did not want to be an easy win. 

"Don't you want to come boo boo? You don't have to hold it." 

She circled her clit with quick fingers and Nancy cried out. 

"Put your mouth on me baby. Oh God!" 

With that sexy, knowing smile, Lauren moved down on the bed. She held Nancy's legs apart and ran her tongue across her quivering sex. Nancy tried her best, but the first orgasm caught her off guard. Lauren gave her a few minutes before going in for Round 2. Kissing, stroking and sucking her clit until Nancy abandoned all decorum and shouted her lover's name in absolute rapture as she climaxed. She pulled Lauren back to her mouth; they kissed. 

"Damn baby, I'm getting spoiled." Nancy whispered. 

"Oh no, I think it's the other way around. You taste so good." 

They kissed again, touching each other playfully as if it were a lazy Sunday afternoon. Lauren straddled her and the National Security Advisor laughed. She sat up, taking Lauren's nipple between her lips. Lauren threw her head back, moaning. 

"You ready for something new?" Nancy asked. 

"Not much is new to me Dr. McNally. What did you have in mind?" 

"Open the drawer." 

"OK but before I do let me just say that when I said not much is new for me that was not very true." 

Nancy laughed, kissing her softly. 

"Open the drawer baby. I'll wait to introduce you to anal beads and leg irons." 

Smiling, Lauren opened the drawer and pulled out the small tongue. 

"Well well well. I should've known you had a kinky side. You buttoned up ones always do." 

"Mmm hmm. Lie down on your back and just relax." 

Lauren did it eagerly, smiling the whole time. Nancy started to tease the curls between her thighs. The vibrations made her groan. Nancy stroked her hair as the tongue trailed across her stomach, dipping into her navel. 

"Oh God! Nancy!" 

"Feel good?" 

"Yes! Yes! I want more!" 

Nancy teased her folds, making sure not to touch her clit. She loved the way Lauren writhed on the bed. She was biting her lip and Nancy knew how much she enjoyed it. the National Security Advisor made love to her with the tongue, and Lauren came moaning and panting. 

"Wow." She was still fighting for breath. 

"Ditto." 

They lay side-by-side, holding hands and basking in the afterglow. Nancy wasn't entirely comfortable in her own nudity, but she was vibing off Lauren. The younger woman turned, cuddling closer, and took Nancy's earlobe into her mouth. 

"Its time to sleep." Nancy said. 

"You better turn the music off." 

"Oh yeah. Shit." 

Nancy sighed, getting out of bed and grabbing her robe. She put Lauren's dress on top of hers and went out to the living room. 

"Look up vivaciousness while you're out there!" Lauren exclaimed. 

'The Oxford English is on my bookshelf." 

Lauren moved to the bottom of the bed. 

"Hey Nance, can you bring me a smoke?" 

"Yeah." 

She grabbed the dictionary, nearly falling to the floor from the weight of it. Mumbling expletives Lauren got some control over it and pulled it onto the bed. Nancy came into the room, throwing the cigarettes onto the bed. 

"Do you want to split a water?" Nancy asked, also laying at the bottom of the bed. She grabbed the White House mug from the bookcase, pouring some water in it and telling Lauren to use it as an ashtray. 

"Wow that takes me back to Berkeley. Except it was usually a beer can." 

"A can of cheap beer." Nancy said. 

"You smoked?" 

"I quit for good in 1988. Occasionally, I go back. Did you find it?" 

Lauren opened the back of the dictionary. 

"If it is not in here then its definitely not a word." Lauren said. "D'oh is in here for Pete's sake." 

"There it is, vivaciousness." Nancy smirked. "I was almost positive it wasn't a word. Look up sexy. Lets get the dictionary meaning." 

"OK, it says informal word. Arousing or intended to arouse sexual interest or desire." She looked at Nancy. "Erotic." 

"It certainly is." She kissed her. 

"OK, what about beautiful." Lauren said. 

"It probably has more than one meaning." 

"Lets get the top one." 

She turned pages quickly, taking a deep inhale of her cigarette. Nancy took it from her, doing the same before handing it back. 

"Good sex always makes me crave cigarettes." She explained. 

"You stay with me and you may go back to a pack of days." 

Nancy laughed. 

"Tell me what beautiful means." She said. 

"It just says marked by beauty. Then it has synonyms. Oh look, beauty: a quality or a combinations of qualities that delights the senses or appeals to the mind. You see that?" 

"What?" 

"There is no way you can deny your beauty. There it is right there in the dictionary." 

"Shut up." Nancy nudged her with her shoulder. 

Lauren laughed. 

"How about adore?" Nancy asked. 

Lauren leaned over to kiss her. 

"OK, adore, lets see." 

"Let me look." 

Lauren pushed the dictionary over to her. 

"I can tell you _Adore_ is a pretty good Prince song." Lauren said. 

"Damn right it is. Adore, it has two meanings. To worship as divine and to love or revere deeply. Oh wait it also has an informal meaning of to like a lot." 

"So if I say that I adore you Nancy McNally which does it fall under?" 

"Whichever one I feel like it. Who ever thought reading the dictionary together could be such fun. Lets look up an impossible word." 

"Everything you do in the nude is fun." Lauren replied. "Don't you know that? You have a doctorate." 

Nancy licked out her tongue. 

"Look, periphrasis. It means the use of circumlocution or a round about expression." 

"What the hell is circumlocution?" Lauren asked. 

"We'll look it up." 

"Meanings for words should not have words you have to look up in them." Lauren said. 

"Agreed. By the way, I adore you too baby doll." 

"It took you long enough to get back to that." 

"I was working on it. Bear with me; its been a while." 

Lauren stroked her arm. 

"Its alright, I'm not going anywhere. Now tell me what circumlocution means." 


End file.
